


don't stop this healing

by ultravires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Writing My Thesis, Jun as Son of Apollo, Jun is a healer, Jun literally Will and Minghao literally Nico, M/M, Minghao as Son of Hades, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Pre-Relationship, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, junhao as solangelo, meanie as percabeth, their ages are 17ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultravires/pseuds/ultravires
Summary: Minghao is too used to the darkness, but Junhui is the literal sunshine who pulls him out of the shadows.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	don't stop this healing

**Author's Note:**

> how! come! no one's! ever! written! junhao as solangelo!!!
> 
> title from Healing by Seventeen, but you all know that ♡

There are a grand total of three things that Minghao knows about Wen Junhui of the Apollo cabin.

First, he is a head counselor, the title thrusted upon him uncontestedly at the ripe age of 13 when his older brothers died in the Titan War. Minghao can't say he understands how feeling responsible for another person's wellbeing is like, but what he does know is that Junhui's brothers went to Elysium when they died. Minghao isn't sure how that information would be of any use, not that he would divulge that to Junhui voluntarily, but that's the least he can do as someone whose powers include sensing the death of people.

Second, he is the best healer at camp. Minghao remembers him healing Wonwoo way, way back during the Titan War, when Wonwoo was in a critical condition and Mingyu simply cannot function without him. In a way, Junhui's role is pivotal to the destruction of the Titans. His role is also pivotal to the reconciliation of the Greeks and Romans, if you count being an absolute idiot and needing Minghao to save his ass as pivotal.

Third and the most recent discovery, is that Junhui is _loud_. In every sense of the word. He literally cannot stop talking, when he talks his voice is carried out to the radius of 2 miles, he has no concept of personal space, his smile is so, so bright, and he is _everywhere_. It's safe to say that Junhui is the complete opposite of Minghao's brooding and closed-off personality.

He also doesn't take any of Minghao's bullshits, isn't the least bit intimidated by his aura and status as the son of Hades, and is probably the only one outside of those who had the unfortunate luck to travel with him in the past few months that can knock some sense into him.

That morning, Junhui had stormed over to the Hades table just a little after breakfast, wearing green scrubs and denim shorts and flip flops (flip flops? Are those supposed to be sanitary?), a sign that he's been doing shifts in the infirmary.

Minghao knows he's going to be dragged to the infirmary because he has promised Junhui a three-days rest from the overexerting use of his Underworld-y powers that nearly caused his entire existence to fade into shadows. He'd begdrudgingly said yes, but asked for Junhui to wait a moment because he has something else to do.

And that's when he strode over to where Mingyu and Wonwoo had been, and just confessed to Mingyu about his long-time crush.

"You're not really my type," Minghao said, just after the embarrassing-but-much-needed-for-closure confession to the son of the sea god, demigod extraordinaire, Kim fucking Mingyu. Wonwoo, child of Athena and his boyfriend, had been standing nearby, and Minghao can now look him in the eyes without feeling so much as bitterness.

Wonwoo is a very good guy, the voice of reason to Mingyu's impulsivity, the love of his life. Minghao knew that then, and he knows that now, and while it pains him then to admit, it feels liberating now.

"Wha— Minghao! Minghao, what do you mean I'm not your type?" Mingyu shouts after him as he's walking away from the conversation. Mingyu had been shocked by the confession, jaw dropped and eyes wide, but Wonwoo only rolled his eyes towards his boyfriend.

"Ignore him," he said to Minghao, "he's being an idiot."

"I know," Minghao answered. Wonwoo looks at something behind Minghao and smiles.

"Looks like you've got somewhere else to be."

Minghao turns to see where Wonwoo was looking at. He is greeted by the sight of Junhui sitting on the stairs leading to the infirmary, closing his eyes as he soaks up the morning sunlight waiting for Minghao. The beams hit him in an angle that is doing a favor to his face, making him look ten times more attractive than he is. Not that he isn't attractive on a regular day, because he is, but there's something different about Junhui right then and there that makes Minghao feel skeletal butterflies in his stomach.

Trying to fight the blush creeping up his neck, Minghao turns back to Wonwoo.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Wonwoo offers him a fist bump and a smile. For the first time, Minghao feels himself genuinely returning the smile, albeit tentatively, and bumps his fist with Wonwoo's.

The truth is, Minghao's infatuation towards Mingyu has been nothing but a manifestation. Minghao spent almost the last four years of his life being in awe of the great Kim Mingyu who seems like he's got his life all figured out, being the gods' favorite, protector of camp, two-times saver of the world from impending doom. As opposed to Xu Minghao the socially inept son of Hades who is too close to death for his own good, pushes people away, and has freaky powers like melting into shadows and raising a skeleton army.

Mingyu is someone he wants to _be_ , not wants to be _with_. It took him a long time to deal with that, and over the course of the past four years, the fascination turned into jealousy, and later turned into a grudge. Minghao knows by heart that holding a grudge is the one fatal flaw of children of Hades.

But he doesn't have to hold grudges anymore— not with Seungcheol's constant encouragement and almost annoying pester for attempts of friendship, not with Joshua's fierce protectiveness towards him, and certainly not with Junhui's sunny disposition that isn't afraid of telling him to eat shit whenever he's being difficult for no reason.

There aren't springs in his steps and he will deny it if anyone asks but he does feel lighter as he trudges to the infirmary where Junhui had been waiting. Minghao doesn't know if it's from the contentedness of getting closure or from the pleasant buzzing that is Junhui's mere presence, but either way he feels in a much better mood.

"Hey," Minghao said to Junhui when he arrives.

The healer cracks one eye open and a broad grin makes its way onto his lips as he registers Minghao's presence. Minghao is still awkward and doesn't know what to do around people and maybe still a bit intimidating (a lot) but none of those seemed to have fazed Junhui at all.

"All ready?" Junhui asks. Minghao sticks out a hand to help Junhui stand, one that Junhui gladly takes as he pulls himself up.

There are a grand total of three things that Minghao knows about Wen Junhui of the Apollo cabin, but as he follows Junhui into the infirmary, he realizes he wants to know more about the son of sun god.

(It may or may not have to do with the fact that the skeleton butterflies go crazy when he's near Junhui.)

Minghao doesn't understand love. Love that doesn't consume him, love that doesn't turn dark and bitter. Not yet. But he has a feeling that maybe Wen Junhui of the Apollo cabin will be the one to teach him that.

**Author's Note:**

> i will continue this just you wait
> 
> thank you for reading until the end! comments kudos bookmarks are all appreciated! 
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4oveKznuIVslxyknq6LHko?si=3Jh5N48gSMeCtppOzSPURA) sbnrnya ini playlist solangelo tp dinamikanya sama jd yaudah


End file.
